I Will Still Love You
by Deathbringer88
Summary: a Pre-quell to Javert's star. a past for Alyssandra. Alyssandra and Javert had been friends forever. Javert starts acting odd and he keeps sneaking off into the woods. Alyssandra decideds to follow him. What will she find? what will the news do to her? suck at summaries but please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hi, this is my Fanfiction pre-quell for Javert's star. its a past to Alyssandra. **

**i do not own anything except for Alyssandra, the anonymous woman, the bar people, Alyssandra's brother and the story line.**

**enjoy**

Alyssandra POV

I had been Javert's best friend since birth, she could tell when he was hiding something. And at the moment he was hiding something from her. He rarely acted this way but when he did she always helped him through it. Lately Javert had been spending a lot of time in the forest, and he never invited me to come with him anymore.  
Javert and I had always gone with each other everywhere and even now at the age of 20 we were still like two peas in a pod.

I had always loved Javert but no matter what i said or how hard i tried he never seemed to notice or care. Javert had always flirted with the other women in the village but those relationships never got past the point of Javert saying something stupid and the girl being offended which was about 10 minutes. Even though they never lasted each relationship struck me to the bone and I learnt never to get my hopes up but I couldn't help it.

One day I decided to follow him into the woods to see what he was up to. But oh god I wished I hadn't.  
Javert walked into the clearing where he embraced a good looking young woman with a kiss. I watched as he lent down on one knee and pulled a ring box. My heart broke and I swear you could hear it. I ran from the forest as fast as I could, tears running down my face. As I ran home it started raining. I fell into a heap on the wet pavement.

"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own" I sang until my lungs hurt and tears ran down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: i do not own Les Miserables or inspector Javert. enjoy**

I haven't left my house in a while but I doubt that Javert would care much. After a while my older brother convinced me to go out and run some errands, I agreed.

It had taken me till late to run all the errands that my brother had set for me. As I walked past the bar I noticed Javert walking around slightly groggily. He and another man started arguing about something. The other man swung at Javert and punched him in the face. They both groggily stumbled out the bar punching and kicking. The other mane was bleeding from his mouth and Javert's nose was bleeding and he also had a black eye.  
The other man grabbed Javert's head in a lock and began giving him brutal punches to the head.

"No!" I screamed running towards Javert but another man grabbed me buy the arms firmly. I pulled and pulled but I could not get free. Then I saw the other man pull out a gun...

I brought my foot down hard on the man's foot forcing him to let go of me. He did. I then ran in front of Javert just as the man pulled the trigger.

BANG

the world suddenly was in slow motion as I fell to the ground.


End file.
